sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ansel Elgort
Ansel Elgort (born March 14, 1994)123 is an American actor, singer, and DJ (under the name Ansølo).45 Born to photographer Arthur Elgort and stage producer Grethe Barrett Holby, he began his acting career with a supporting role in the horror film Carrie (2013). Elgort gained wider recognition for starring as a cancer patient in the romantic teen drama ''The Fault in Our Stars'' (2014) and for his role in ''The Divergent Series'' franchise. In 2017, he played the title character in Edgar Wright's action thriller ''Baby Driver'', for which he received a Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Actor in a Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy. As a singer, he has released the singles "Thief" (2017) and "Supernova" (2018). History Early life Elgort was born in Manhattan.6 His parents are Arthur Elgort, a fashion photographer who has worked extensively for Vogue for over thirty years,78 and Grethe Barrett Holby, an opera director.91011 His father is of Russian Jewish descent,1213 and his mother is of Norwegian, English, and German ancestry.141516 His Norwegian maternal grandmother, Aase-Grethe,17 was in the Norwegian resistance during World War II, and saved Norwegian Jewish children by moving them into neutral Sweden; because of these activities, she was imprisoned in a concentration camp.1118 Elgort is named after photographer Ansel Adams.19 The third of three children, he has two older siblings: sister Sophie Elgort (born 1986), a fashion photographer,2021 and brother Warren Elgort (born 1989), a cinematographer.22 At the age of nine, his mother took him to try out for School of American Ballet.23249 Elgort went on to study there for 5 years.25 He attended The Professional Performing Arts School, Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School and Stagedoor Manor summer camp.26276 Elgort started taking acting classes at the age of twelve and at LaGuardia, where he performed in a rendition of Hairspray with schoolmate Kyle Jean-Baptiste and starred in the school's productions of Guys and Dolls.928 Career Acting career Elgort's first professional acting appearance was a few months before graduating high school, just days after his eighteenth birthday, when he premiered a lead role in an Off-Broadway production of Regrets in March 2012.9 His film debut was in the 2013 remake of Carrie, in the key secondary role of the lead character’ s prom date. His first highly publicized role was in Divergent (2014) as Caleb Prior, the brother of the lead character. Immediately after the filming of Divergent was completed, it was announced that Elgort would play Augustus Waters in the film adaptation of John Green's novel The Fault in Our Stars, opposite Woodley who would play Hazel Grace Lancaster.29 The film followed the story of Hazel, a teenage cancer patient, who is forced by her parents to attend a support group, where she subsequently meets and falls in love with Waters, an ex-basketball player. The film, directed by Josh Boone, was released on June 6, 2014.30 Elgort next co-starred in the comedy film Men, Women & Children, directed by Jason Reitman and released in October 2014.31 In 2014, Elgort was named one of the best actors under twenty years of age.32 Elgort reunited with Chloë Grace Moretz to present the award for Best Visual Effects at the 2015 Oscars.33 He also reprised his role, Caleb Prior, in The Divergent Series: Insurgent, the second film of the book series Divergent, which was released March 20, 2015, and in the third film, The Divergent Series: Allegiant, which was released on March 18, 2016. In 2016, Elgort was on a shortlist of actors for the role of Han Solo in Solo: A Star Wars Story. After Alden Ehrenreich was cast in May 2016, Elgort expressed some relief, saying that, if he had been cast, he would have had to change his DJ name, Ansølo.34 In 2017, Elgort played the title role in the action film Baby Driver, directed by Edgar Wright, and also starring Lily James and Kevin Spacey. Elgort's audition in 2014 required him to lip sync and dance to the song of his choosing.35 The film received positive reviews and performed well at the box office. He received a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy nomination for it.36 Also that year, Elgort played Addison Schacht in the drama thriller film November Criminals, an adaptation of the novel of the same name, starring again with Chloë Grace Moretz.37Elgort stars in the film Billionaire Boys Club, opposite Kevin Spacey, Cary Elwes, Emma Roberts and Taron Egerton, and directed by James Cox. Due to claims of sexual harassment by Spacey, the future of the film was uncertain and no release date was set.38 The film was initially released through video on demand on July 17, 2018, prior to a limited release in theaters on August 17, 2018, by Vertical Entertainment.3940 Upcoming films He will next headline The Goldfinch, an adaptation of Donna Tartt's novel, scheduled for release in October 2019. On June 27, 2017, it was announced that Elgort would portray future President John F. Kennedy during his time in the United States Navy in the film Mayday 109.41 On February 9, 2018, it was reported that Elgort would costar alongside Jake Gyllenhaal and Zendaya in crime thriller Finest Kind, in which two brothers, portrayed by Elgort and Gyllenhaal, "strike a dangerous deal with a crime syndicate that draws them into the Boston underworld."42 On February 28, 2018, it was revealed that Elgort would star as Hans Christian Andersen in an untitled original musical film with music composed by Stephen Schwartz and script provided by David Magee. The film would find Elgort as Hans, "a young man who trapped in a world of his own imagination. And as Hans searches for a way back to reality, he comes face-to-face with characters from his own fairy tales, nearly all of whom try to trap him in their world forever."43 On October 1, 2018, it was reported that Elgort had been cast in the lead role of Tony in director Steven Spielberg's adaptation of West Side Story. Filming will commence in the summer of 2019.44 He is represented by CAA and Brookside Artist Management's Emily Gerson Saines.45 Music career Under the name Ansølo, Elgort created a SoundCloud account to publish electronic dance music, and he has remixed songs such as "Born to Die" by Lana del Rey. In a livestream in February 2014 he stated he had signed a record deal with Tom Staar's new label Staar Traxx and Steve Angello Size Records.[citation needed] His first record "Unite" was released on April 21, 2014, on Beatport, and May 5, 2014, on iTunes.4 His second record, "Totem", was released July 21, 2014, on Beatport and iTunes.46 His single "To Life", a Bar Mitzvah-themed song inflected with klezmer music, was released in September 2015.547 He played at the Electric Zoo Festival main stage in 2014, the Ultra Music Festival main stage in March 2015, played in a red-light dance music event in Amsterdam in 2014, opened some The Chainsmokers shows, a Nervo show, and some others shows with his friends Nicky Romero and Martin Garrix. He played his first headline show on his 21st birthday on Pacha NYC. In 2015, he signed a record deal with Island/Universal Records, and released his first single titled "Home Alone" in July 2016. On February 3, 2017, he released a single called "Thief" under the name Ansel Elgort. The music video featured his girlfriend Violetta Komyshan, a ballet dancer. He was featured on rapper Logic's third studio album, Everybody, released on May 5, 2017, on a song titled "Killing Spree".48 On January 11, 2018, he released a single called "Supernova".49 Personal life In 2012, Elgort began dating his high school sweetheart, Violetta Komyshan (b. 1996), a ballerina. The couple broke up in August 2014 primarily due to the actor's burgeoning career and hectic schedule50 but reconciled after five months of separation in January 2015.51 He is a skateboarder and an avid sportsman, often seen playing pickup basketball. As a hobby, he also took to miniature paintingdisplaying some of his work.5 Roles tumblr_mrns6ccONP1sskn9qo1_r1_500.jpg|Tommy Ross in Carrie jjwm85z5ugvmd5ku6ts1.jpg|Baby in Baby Driver